


Mischief

by velutluna_ithil



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velutluna_ithil/pseuds/velutluna_ithil
Summary: Emily babysits Henry and accidentally teaches him something...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/gifts).



> Thanks to @soul_wanderer for the prompt!

“Shit, shit, shit!”

The expletive rushed out of Emily’s mouth without hesitation as she gripped the burning hot dish with a glove mitt that had a hole in the palm. Of all the things. Now her and Henry’s dinner was strewn across the kitchen floor, though the glass dish hadn’t broken, thankfully. One less thing to worry about.

Emily walked around the now unedible food and stuck her hand under the running faucet. That was the moment she remembered Henry, sitting at the table, waiting patiently as an angel for his dinner. What was she going to do now? She’d wanted to make a good impression (on him and on his mom). It was her first time babysitting the seven-year-old since JJ and her had started dating and she’d hoped to score some points with JJ by being able to say she’d fed him a nourishing, home cooked meal. Well, that had definitely backfired.

Deciding the kid was more important than her hand, she left the sink and began opening cupboards, looking for something else to have for dinner. She needed something that wouldn’t take another two hours to make. That’s when she spotted some add-milk pancake powder.

“Hey, Henry. What do you think of breakfast for dinner?”

Henry’s eyes went wide. “Can we?”

Emily grinned at his awestruck expression. She had impressed one of them at least.

“We sure can!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

As Henry sat on the living room floor  with his superhero coloring books Emily cleaned up their dinners- the one they hadn’t had as well as the plates from their pancake extravaganza. She smiled to herself as she listened to Henry.

“Boom! Pew-pew! You’ll never get away with this!”

“Who’s winning?” Emily asked over her shoulder.

“Batman, duh.” Henry said distractedly.

“Sorry, silly question.”

“Yes, why would you even ask that?” a familiar voice said from the doorway.

“Mom, you’re home!” Henry jumped up and ran to hug his mother, the epic battle easily forgotten. JJ smiled and twirled her son, as if it had been days rather than hours that they hadn’t seen each other. Emily looked on with a painfully full heart. The way Jennifer’s eyes lit up when she held her son never ceased to amaze her.

As Henry pulled JJ towards his artistic masterpieces, JJ sent a warm look over to Emily, promising a decent hello in a minute. Emily placed the last of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and began wiping down the counters, only to be surprised by a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Hey there,” JJ whispered and gave Emily a kiss on her cheek.

To Emily’s mortification, she blushed, still not used to the casual intimacy they now shared. It was hard for her to remember that her dreams weren’t that any longer, they were reality now.

“How was your afternoon?” JJ asked.

“It was great, we went to the park and then-“

“SHIT.”

Both women started. JJ recovered first, walking over to Henry with a stern expression.

“That is not a word I want to hear from you, okay Henry?”

Henry looked at his mother, a little abashed, but with a spark of mischief in his eye that Emily could recognize even from a distance. “Okay, mom. Sorry, mom.” Emily nearly groaned.

Then JJ’s gaze was trained on her, an imposing figure, hand on her hip and an expression that clearly said “Where the hell did he learn that?” Emily bit her lip and tilted her head in acknowledgment. “Sorry” she mouthed. She felt a slight pang in her chest; she knew JJ wouldn’t be too hard on her, but she still wished that she could have shown her worth today. Babysitting meant a lot more when you were hoping for a future with that family. Emily abruptly stopped her train of thought. That was getting ahead of herself.

JJ sent Henry off to get ready for bed, then began clearing his crayons from the floor.  Emily came over, ready to help (and to defend herself if necessary). As she bent down to collect Henry’s pages, JJ’s fingers suddenly closed around her wrist.

“What happened?” JJ said, concern in her voice.

Emily remembered the bandage around her burned hand and shrugged. “This is the reason your son now knows the s-word,” she joked, but immediately relented at JJ’s disapproving gaze. “I, well, I’d cooked dinner, but then your oven mitt had a hole and so I burned myself and the food fell all over the floor, but don’t worry, I cleaned it up, and...”

Emily stopped as JJ pressed her lips to Emily’s hand. “Are _you_ okay?” she asked.

Emily’s cheeks flushed red and she smiled. “Yes, I’m fine. And while you may not approve, your son enjoyed breakfast for dinner a lot.”

JJ laughed. “I’m sure he did. And he was bound to learn the s-word at some point- I’m almost glad I can blame it on you.”

“Glad to be of service.”

JJ’s eyes twinkled, a mirror of her son’s eyes mere minutes before, promising mischief yet to come.

 


End file.
